D5-2 Riddle of the Haunted Monastery!
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: Sequel to The Secret of CCHS, takes place after the events of SDWAY & based on Batman and the Mad Monk. A couple of chance business-related trips with their fathers brought Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne to Gotham City, where they soon find themselves dragged into a mystery that puts them on a collision course with a vigilante and a dangerous supernatural cult. Please read and review!
1. The arrival at Gotham

**Author's Note: And now, the second installment of my Dimension Five Timeline Two series, folks!**

**In a further addition to my description of this series, basically it's my attempt to expand the Zombie Island to Cyber Chase era gang, couple that with the DC Animated Universe and the _Real Adventures of Jonny Quest_ and maintain the charm of the 1990s Cartoon Network.**

**Anyways, this story is a crossover with _Batman: The Animated Series _and is also based on the graphic novel _Batman and the Mad Monk, _in addition to taking place after the events of the late-1980s and early-1990s version of SDWAY.**

**I don't own _Scooby-Doo _or Batman. Hanna-Barbera Productions does for the former, while DC Comics does for the latter and Warner Bros. does for both.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arriving at Gotham City

_October 23, 1991_

It was a cloudy late afternoon in Gotham City when nineteen-year-old Daphne Blake and her father George got off their flight from Coolsville, and given the cold October weather, both father and daughter were donning thick coats.

With four more days to go before the end of reading week, Daphne figured that she can accompany her father on the trip to Gotham City, where he is to take part in a business meeting with Bruce Wayne, head of the Gotham-based Wayne Enterprises.

"I'm glad you've decided to join me on this trip to Gotham, Daphne." George remarked as they claimed their luggage at the baggage claim area in arrivals.

"Not a problem, Dad." Daphne nodded as she smiled at her father. "Figured that you could use the company, especially since I've pretty much finished all of my assignments and that the gang are going their separate ways during the reading week break."

In mentioning the gang, Daphne was referring to Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo, who are her closest friends.

The five first met while trying to get to the bottom of the disappearance of their schoolmates at their old high school three years ago, and since then, they have gotten around together and solved a number of mysteries.

Anyways, at present, Fred is out of state visiting family at West Virginia while Velma is out of the country taking part in a major science fair.

Considering their university studies, the gang has been juggling a lot when it comes to finding time to get around and solving mysteries.

Fred is the one Daphne has been seeing the most, considering the fact that they're both pursuing a bachelor's degree in journalism together.

By comparison, Daphne hasn't been seeing Velma around on campus as frequent, given her studies in aerospace engineering.

As for Shaggy, well, she's seen him around from time to time, though his studies in biomedical science has taken up a significant amount of his time.

To top that all off, Shaggy's enrollment in a number of radio journalism courses has further taken up more of his time, though in spite of his packed schedule, Shaggy has always managed to squeeze in enough time to hang out with her and the gang.

Speaking of which, Daphne doesn't know about Shaggy's plans for reading week, though she heard that he and Scooby might be accompanying his father to a police chief's conference.

The redhead shrugged mostly to herself as she followed her father out of the terminal, during which George smiled when he recognized the British man standing beside a black Mercedes.

"Alfred, my good friend." George smiled at the sight of the butler. "How are you doing?"

"Master Blake." Alfred smiled back as he shook George's offered hand. "It's been a while, and I am doing well, thank you very much."

The butler then turned towards Daphne and added, "And my word, young Master Blake. You sure have grown since we last met."

"Time sure flies, Alfred." Daphne smiled as she hugged Alfred. "Nice seeing you too."

After the embrace, George wasted no time helping the butler loading their baggage onto the Mercedes, and then the trio took off for Wayne Manor.

* * *

A short while later, following the 30-minute drive from the airport, Alfred and the Blakes have arrived at Wayne Manor.

Bruce Wayne was waiting at the bottom of the steps leading to the main entrance of the manor, and he smiled as the Mercedes pulled up from the front gate.

As soon as the Mercedes came to a stop on the driveway in front of the main entrance, George Blake immediately got off from the car, upon which Bruce proceeded to open his arms wide.

"Bruce." George greeted.

"George." Bruce smiled as he and George shared an embrace. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, old friend." George smiled back. "Thanks for letting us stay at the manor for the duration of the meeting."

"It's my pleasure." Bruce said. "I sure look forward to discussing development proposals Blake Enterprises has put forward."

"As do I." George agreed as his daughter got off the car, and Bruce turned towards the redhead.

"Daphne." Bruce smiled as Daphne leaped forward to hug him.

"Mr. Wayne, it's great to see you." Daphne smiled.

"Likewise." Bruce nodded. "You sure are growing into a fine young woman. I will never forget holding you when you were only a young little girl."

"It's been what?" Daphne paused her lips. "Nine years since we last visited?"

"Oh, dear." Alfred remarked. "Where on earth has the time go?"

"You know the old saying, Alfred." Bruce said as they loaded the Blakes' baggage off the car and carried them into the manor. "Time sure flies."

As the group settled in the manor, Bruce then added, "You're in...what? Second year in university?"

"That is correct." Daphne nodded. "I am majoring in journalism."

"Ah, that's good to know." Bruce nodded. "Wish you the best of luck for your studies."

"Thanks, Mr. Wayne." Daphne smiled.

* * *

The sun was setting as the Blakes, Bruce and Alfred gathered for dinner.

As the four dined on a meal of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and baked vegetables, Bruce glanced at his watch.

While the Blakes were waiting on dessert to be served, Bruce got up from his seat.

"You not staying for dessert, Bruce?" George asked as he sipped on his tea.

"I'm afraid I can't, George." Bruce smiled apologetically. "I've got another engagement to attend to tonight. Alfred will help you both settle into your rooms for the night."

"What sort of engagement are you talking about here, Bruce?" George raised an eyebrow. "If I remember, there's been news about a giant bat lurking around Gotham at night, and that giant bat doesn't seem to like folks horsing around at the dead of night in the city."

Bruce and Alfred shared glances with each other, during which George added, "Just thought you ought to be careful, especially when it comes to living in a crazy city like Gotham."

"Of course, I'm keeping that 'news' of the giant bat lurking around Gotham in mind, George." Bruce smiled.

"I'm sure you do, Bruce." George nodded.

"Anyways, I better get going, or my companion is gonna have an issue with me running late." Bruce said as he took his leave, only to pause at the doorway before adding, "Oh, and George, one more thing."

"What is it, Bruce?" George asked.

"Don't believe everything you see on television." Bruce replied, then he carried on to the living room without another word.

George and Daphne shared glances with each other, though the awkward silence was broken when Alfred arrived in the dining room with a freshly-baked apple pie.

As he entered the living room, the playboy facade on Bruce's face washed away as he approached a grandfather clock, then he glanced around before opening the glass cover of the clock and turned the hands around to a certain time.

Swiftly, the grandfather clock turned outwards, revealing a set of stairs leading into a dark chamber.

With a grim look on his face, Bruce made his way down the stairs and the clock closed into the gap behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at downtown Gotham City, Shaggy, Scooby and the former's father Sam had settled into their room in a hotel located just a few blocks away from Gotham Central.

"Like, I honestly don't know about this, Pops." Shaggy said nervously as he laid on his bed.

"What do you mean, Norville?" The Coolsville police chief asked as he unpack his suitcase.

"I know that we're just a few blocks away from Gotham City police headquarters, and that the patrolling cops around here and the hotel security should discourage any potential burglars." Shaggy said.

"Then, what are you worrying about, Norville?" Sam asked as he paused from his unpacking.

"Like, is there anything in the hotel that can stop that crazy bat guy from breaking into our hotel room and scaring the daylights out of all of us?" Shaggy asked as he faced his father. "Especially since he can blend right into the dark shadows and disappear like a demon."

"Reah, like re demon." Scooby agreed.

Sam sighed as he put down his suitcase, then he looked right at Shaggy and Scooby.

"Look, boys..." Sam said. "I know that Gotham has a rather dubious reputation that has you both spooked, and can't say that I blame you, since I've felt the same way when I was transferred from New York to Coolsville 13 years ago."

Shaggy and Scooby both nodded, and the police chief continued.

"However, I thought that you boys both needed to step out of the city once in a while, and with your mother having to work and your sister still in school, you boys make the perfect choice to accompany me to Gotham for the police chief's conference." Sam said.

"We thought so too, until you told us that the conference is in Gotham." Shaggy said.

"Yes, I know." Sam nodded. "But anyways, what I'm trying to say is that you boys are both grown now, and I have faith that you both can handle things yourselves, especially with what you boys did when facing off against that Kaznian professor while investigating the disappearances of your schoolmates three years ago."

Shaggy and Scooby shared glances with each other, then they both turned back towards Sam as he continued.

"And besides, these bat appearances are only rumours." He said. "Try not to believe too much on what you see on television."

Shaggy and Scooby both nodded thoughtfully, then the former said, "If you say so, Pops."

Sam grunted in reply before saying, "Anyways, time to hit the hay now. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

"Of course, sir." Shaggy nodded back.

Little did Shaggy and Scooby realize that at that very moment, something sinister was occurring in a place miles away, at the outskirts of Gotham to be exact.

* * *

That night, a young man and his dog were jogging on a recreational path along the Gotham River, as he usually does every night.

As he followed his dog down the path, the young man glanced across the river.

It certainly looked very dark and gloomy in the distance, and there was a brief lightning strike.

At the flashing of the lightning, the outline of a building can be seen across the river.

The young man shivered a bit in fright when he saw the building's outline, recognizing it as a monastery that has closed down a few years ago after the religious order inhabiting the building moved to a new site further down the river.

Since then, the monastery building has sat vacant, though like most folks that frequent the area day and night, an impression that something else is going on in the building has been developed.

In spite of that impression, no one has ever dared to find out what exactly was going on.

In fact, since the disappearance of the very few brave folks that decided to fulfill their curiosity on the monastery, there has been rumours spreading around town that the building may have been cursed.

The young man simply shrugged those thoughts off his mind and resumed jogging, though it was then that he saw that his dog wasn't around.

"Roy?" The man paused and looked around.

There was no sight of his Labrador, and the man looked around further before whistling.

"Roy, boy." The man called out. "This is no time to stick around, we gotta keep moving before the storm arrives."

Just as the man finished his remark, he heard Roy barking loudly at the shoreline.

"Oh, for crying out loud, boy!" The man shouted as he made his way towards the shore. "What on earth are you doing..."

He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Roy looking at something on the ground, and due to the darkness, he wasn't able to tell what it was.

Just then, there was another lightning strike, and the man jumped in horror when the flash of light gave him a clear view of what was lying on the ground.

"Oh, dear Lord!" The man exclaimed in horror.

The scene then shifted to Roy as he whined, and upon further flashes of light from the lightning strikes, it can be seen that Roy was standing next to a body that was laying face down with the impression of being washed ashore from the river.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	2. An encounter and another one

Chapter 2: An encounter and another one

_October 24, 1991_

It was a cloudy morning when Shaggy and Scooby accompanied the former's father in their walk to Gotham Central, which houses the headquarters of the Gotham City Police Department, following their breakfast at their hotel.

Sam was in his full service dress uniform, and he looked visibly relaxed as they entered the building.

The sergeant manning the reception desk was typing up reports when the Coolsville police chief approached, and she promptly paused and turned around.

"Can I help you, sir?" The sergeant asked.

"Yes." Sam nodded. "I am due for a 9:00 meeting with Commissioner James Gordon."

The sergeant raised her eyebrows before she consulted a list on a clipboard, then she looked up. "Coolsville Chief of Police Sam Rogers?"

"That would be me." Sam nodded.

"Perfect." The sergeant smiled as she glanced at the clock. "Give me one moment."

The sergeant then picked up the phone and dialed an extension number, and Sam stepped back briefly before the sergeant's call was connected.

"Lieutenant, Sergeant Duncan at the reception desk, sir." The sergeant said. "Coolsville Chief of Police Sam Rogers is at the reception."

A pause went by before the sergeant nodded, then she said, "Alright, I will have someone escort him up right away."

Upon hanging up the telephone, Duncan turned towards Sam and said, "The commissioner's expecting you at his office, sir. Ninth floor."

The sergeant then turned around towards a pair of police officers relaxing nearby and barked, "Reeves!"

When Officer Reeves turned around, the sergeant continued, "Will you be kind enough to escort Coolsville Chief of Police Rogers and his son and dog to the PC's office?"

Reeves nodded as he stepped forward. "Right away, sarge."

* * *

A short while later, over at the Office of the Police Commissioner, Gordon was waiting outside his office as Sam, Shaggy and Scooby stepped out of the elevator with Reeves.

The police commissioner smiled at the sight of Sam, who returned the mood and proceeded to extend his hand.

"Jim." Sam greeted.

"Sam." Gordon smiled as he shook Sam's offered hand before proceeding to pull him into a brief embrace and a pat in the back. "It's been a while."

"You can say that again." Sam nodded. "Heard you've been having quite the challenges since your transfer from Chicago."

"I could definitely said the same thing for you after your transfer from New York." Gordon said. "I'm sure your work was made easier with the help of a falcon."

"Ah, I'm sure you know that what you see on the television reports aren't necessarily something to believe one hundred percent, Jim." Sam shrugged. "Just like the bat that's been around in Gotham."

Gordon nodded. "Anyways, I see you've brought company with you, Sam."

"Indeed I have." Sam said before gesturing towards Shaggy and Scooby and continued, "Jim, meet my son Norville and our family pet Scoobert."

"Like, nice to meet you, Commissioner." Shaggy said as he shook Gordon's offered hand.

"The pleasure's mine, Norville." Gordon smiled before turning towards Scooby and added, "You must've been a good boy, aren't you, Scoobert?"

"Raw..." Scooby blushed as the police commissioner rubbed him in the head.

Sam smiled before turning towards Gordon and said, "Anyways, I'm sure we've still got a lot to go through before the conference, Jim."

"Indeed I do, Sam." Gordon nodded before gesturing towards his office and added, "Let's get to work then, shall we?"

As Sam followed Gordon's lead, he paused briefly before turning towards Shaggy and Scooby.

"While I'm here for the meeting, boys, how about you both go stroll around the city?" Sam suggested.

Shaggy glanced at Scooby briefly before asking, "Do you want us to meet up with you for lunch later, Pops?"

Sam paused his lips before shaking his head. "I think Commissioner Gordon would take care of lunch ourselves, so you boys can go dig in wherever you go for lunch, as long as you don't eat out the entire establishment."

Shaggy laughed. "I'm sure you might be expecting a huge bill from the restaurants later on, Pops."

Sam chuckled briefly before saying, "Anyways, make sure you boys return to the hotel by six, eh?"

Shaggy raised his hand. "We sure will, Pops."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Wayne Tower, George and Bruce were at the main lobby with Daphne with the former two ready for their business meeting.

"You've got everything you need for the meeting, George?" Bruce asked.

"Indeed I do." George nodded as he briefly adjusted his tie before he turned towards Daphne and continued, "Do you feel okay heading out on your own, dear?"

"There are some places that I thought I'd like to go check out, Dad." Daphne responded. "Though with traffic this crazy, I suppose-"

"Alfred can go with you." Bruce smiled. "He knows the way around the city, so it shouldn't be a problem for you to get around."

Daphne beamed. "Appreciate it, Mr. Wayne."

The redhead then turned towards Alfred, who bowed and gestured towards the entrance driveway where the car is idling at.

As Daphne made her way towards the car, she paused and turned around briefly before saying, "So I'll see you..."

"At 5, dear." George said. "Do get back here before 5, and then we'll head back to the manor together."

Bruce smiled and Daphne said, "Okay. See you later, Dad and Mr. Wayne."

Both George and Bruce raised their arm up in farewell, and Daphne turned around again as she followed Alfred out the building.

* * *

A few hours later, Daphne was cruising through the women's clothing section in the Bergduff's Department Store in downtown Gotham.

She had earlier dropped by the Mayfields to check out the clothes and deals, though none of the clothes on display looked exactly pleasing to her taste.

Likewise, Alfred was barely carrying a thing as he followed the redhead around the department store, and it was clear that Daphne's morning shopping spree was not going to bear any results.

Upon glancing at the time on his pocket watch, Alfred promptly closed the cover and returned it to his pocket before turning towards the change rooms, in time for Daphne to emerge from one of the rooms with a pile of dresses on her left arm.

"I take it that the dresses here and at Mayfields weren't exactly suiting your tastes, Miss Blake?" Alfred asked, judging from the dull look on Daphne's face.

Daphne nodded. "You could say that, Alfred. A lot of the dresses I've taken a look at certainly looked like they're missing something, I can't put my finger in it, though."

Alfred twitched his mustache briefly before suggesting, "Then, may I suggest that the young missus get some nutritional refreshments?"

Daphne glanced at the time on her wristwatch, and she nodded.

"Good idea, Alfred." The redhead nodded as she and Alfred made their way towards the escalators. "After a whole morning of looking at dresses and jewelry, I could sure use some lunch right now."

"I'm sure your stomach would appreciate it, Miss Blake." Alfred smiled.

* * *

Soon, Daphne and Alfred were at the food court where the redhead was picking where to get her lunch.

The redhead paused her lips as she looked at the signs and the line-ups at each of the stands, then she turned towards Alfred.

"All the stands look like they offer great food, Alfred." Daphne said. "Is there any particular stand you'd recommend for the food?"

Alfred turned around briefly as he looked towards a particular direction, then his eyebrows arched.

"I don't know about you, Miss Blake, though there is one stand for sure that you won't be getting lunch from." The butler said.

"What do you mean...?" Daphne asked as she turned around towards where Alfred was looking at, only to trail off at the scene in front of them.

There were several shoppers passing by a table covered by a giant pile of food, and they all had disgusted looks on their faces when they paused briefly at the scene in front of them.

Daphne and Alfred glanced at each other, during which the former thought that the scene in front of them looked familiar.

With a sense of déjà-vu, Daphne wordlessly walked towards the table with the large pile of food and peered around the pile, wondering who on earth would be capable of eating such a huge pile of food on the table.

Her eyes widened when she saw that the people, or in this case, person and canine, behind the pile slurping and eating were none other than Shaggy and Scooby.

The duo were rather absorbed in finishing their lunch that they didn't notice Daphne's presence, during which Alfred walked over and joined the redhead.

Judging from the expression on Daphne's face, the butler remarked, "I presume that you have some form of acquaintance with this gentleman and his dog, Miss Blake?"

"Uh-huh." Daphne nodded, during which Shaggy's ears perked up when he recognized her voice.

Pausing from his eating, Shaggy turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of the redhead. "Daphne?"

"Ruh?" Scooby followed suit as he paused and turned towards Daphne.

Daphne only smiled. "Hi guys."

"Like, wasn't expecting to see you here, Daph." Shaggy said as he got up from his seat and went to share an embrace with Daphne. "What brings you to Gotham?"

"Oh, I was accompanying my father who's here for a business meeting with Mr. Wayne of Wayne Enterprises." Daphne explained. "And I suppose the police chief's conference your father is attending happens to be here in Gotham, eh?"

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded before noticing Alfred and added, "And I presume that your friend here is helping you in shopping for a few things to impress a few new guys at university, eh?"

"Hardly." Alfred replied. "I'm merely Mr. Wayne's loyal butler tasked with keeping the young missus occupied while both masters are in their meeting."

Shaggy and Scooby both nodded understandingly, during which Alfred extended his hand and added, "The name's Pennyworth. Alfred Pennyworth, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Pennyworth." Shaggy shook Alfred's offered hand. "The name's Rogers. Norville Rogers, though I go by Shaggy, and this is my dog Scooby-Doo."

"Rog? Rere?" Scooby looked around in confusion.

Alfred chuckled as he patted Scooby in the head. "My pleasure, Mr. Rogers. I must say you boys have quite the impressive appetites."

He then looked at the pile of food on the table as he continued, "Normally, one wouldn't exactly consider the food combinations in your pile to be easy on the stomach. You boys must have stomachs that can withstand all sorts of combinations with relative ease."

"Let's just say that Shaggy's first toy was a garbage disposal unit, Alfred." Daphne chuckled.

"I suppose that very well explains things." Alfred smiled.

"Anyways." Daphne said as she turned towards Shaggy and Scooby. "What do you guys plan to do while in Gotham?"

"Well, normally Scoob and I would consider hitting up the famous restaurants around town." Shaggy said. "Though with Pops operating on a budget for the trip, I suppose we might have to settle checking out famous landmarks instead."

Daphne glanced at Alfred before she beamed. "In that case, you guys can join Alfred and me for the afternoon. We were planning on hitting a number of landmarks after lunch, and what better way to do it than being in the company of the Wayne family butler?"

"I'm flattered, Miss Blake." Alfred said.

Glancing at Scooby briefly, Shaggy smiled. "Like, in that case, you can count us in, Daph."

Then, turning towards the pile of food on their table, he then added, "That is, after Scoob and I have finished our lunch, so you and Mr. Pennyworth might as well grab something to eat in the meantime so you guys won't starve while waiting for us to finish."

Daphne chuckled. "Of course, Shag."

* * *

Later that afternoon, while Alfred drove Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne around town, over at Gotham Central, Sam and Gordon had just finished their conference with the other attending top law enforcement officials from other parts of the country.

"It's good to see you again, Henderson." Sam was shaking hands with the commissioner of the Metropolis Police Department as the conference was adjourned for the day. "You take care of yourself, eh?"

"I will, Rogers, and do keep up the good work." Henderson smiled as he shook hands with Sam.

Sam nodded, and Henderson turned and nodded at Gordon, shook his hand before taking his leave.

Once the room was empty, Sam turned towards the nearby window and looked out.

"Sure looks cloudy out there." Sam remarked as he looked towards the dark clouds in the horizon. "Seems to me that it's going to rain later tonight."

Gordon only grunted in reply as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, then he sighed.

"Something bothering you, Jim?" Sam asked as he turned towards Gordon.

"Nothing, really." Gordon replied as he put his glasses back on and faced Sam. "I was...just thinking about a case that has some particular oddities that doesn't seem right."

"Oh, what of it?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Suspicious death." Gordon explained. "A body was discovered floating on the Gotham River in the East Shore last night, the victim's blood was completely drained out from her body like a flat tire."

"Oh?" Sam was now interested. "How long was the victim in the water?"

"Not very long, no more than a couple of days." Gordon continued. "I mean, it could be the marine life in the river that completely drained her of her blood while she was in the water. However, the victim had some bite marks on her neck that would suggest she was-"

Before Gordon could continue, they were interrupted by an officer gently knocking on the office door, and the two men promptly turned around.

"What is it, Montoya?" Gordon demanded.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir." Montoya replied. "But there's been another one."

"Another body fished out from the Gotham River?" Sam interjected.

"Affirmative, sir." Montoya nodded. "You may wanna take a look at the victim."

Gordon sighed, then he turned towards Sam. "I suppose you can use a drive around town after spending a full day holed up in Central, Sam."

"I could sure use one, Jim." Sam nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	3. Dinnertime

Chapter 3: Dinner time

It was quarter after five when Alfred drove Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne to Wayne Tower after spending the afternoon driving them around Gotham.

When they pulled into the driveway and came to a stop at the front entrance, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne saw that the latter's father George and two other men were still chatting away inside.

Just as Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne got off the car, a nearby police officer on patrol was listening in to the radio call regarding the latest body that was fished out from the Gotham River.

"Say again, the victim was drained like a flat tire?" The cop radioed in as he walked past the group, during which Shaggy glanced towards him.

"Affirmative." The cop at the other end reported. "The Commish and our visitor from Coolsville are en route to the scene as we speak."

_Visitor from Coolsville? _Shaggy wondered as he and Daphne glanced towards Scooby, during which the police officer stopped when he spotted Shaggy and Scooby.

"Hey, I remember seeing you two at Central." The cop said. "Your old man is the visiting chief from Coolsville, isn't he?"

"Like, yeah." Shaggy replied as he and Scooby recognized Officer Reeves. "Is there something going on?"

"Just that your old man decided to come along with the Commish in visiting a crime scene." Reeves explained. "And an rather unusual one at that."

"Row so?" Scooby piped up.

Reeves explained. "Victim found in the river, completely drained flat with bite marks on the neck."

"Bite marks?" Shaggy gulped. "Are you suggesting that a vampire could've done that?"

"Well, since this is Gotham City, I won't be surprised one bit if that is indeed the case." Reeves shrugged. "We already have our own resident creature of the night running around at night, so chances are, the culprit could be him alright."

"You mean the Batman?" Daphne asked as she decided to join in.

Reeves shrugged again. "It's either him, his pets or some freak inspired by him who decided to take this creature of the night thing a step further."

Without offering further explanations, Reeves then carried on down the sidewalk on patrol, leaving Daphne to look at Shaggy and Scooby.

"I wonder what was that all about, guys?" Daphne asked.

"Well, the cop said that my dad had decided to join Commissioner Gordon in checking out a rather unusual crime scene just now." Shaggy offered. "Said that the latest victim was found in the river and completed drained with bite marks on the neck."

"Jeepers." Daphne remarked. "It could be just the marine life in the river that did it."

Shaggy only paused his lips as he nodded thoughtfully before he said, "Maybe, but either way, I don't suppose Scoob and I are gonna be meeting up with Pops for dinner tonight."

"I don't think so either." Daphne agreed as she shook her head. "Perhaps you guys would like to stay around with us for dinner and then we can drop you off at your hotel after that?"

The redhead then turned towards Alfred and added, "What do you think, Alfred?"

Alfred paused his lips as he glanced towards Shaggy and Scooby, then he turned back towards Daphne.

"Well, as long as the masters don't starve, I don't see why not." Alfred replied.

Daphne smiled. "Perfect."

It was then that Daphne's father George and Bruce Wayne made their way out of Wayne Tower shortly after going their separate ways with Lucius, during which George arched his eyebrows when he saw Shaggy and Scooby standing with Daphne, and he placed his hand in his pocket.

"My, I didn't realize that you managed to find company during your drive-around, Daphne." Bruce observed when he spotted Shaggy and Scooby.

"Yeah, I ran into them while shopping at Bergduff's, at the food court, to be exact." Daphne smiled as Alfred opened the door for Shaggy and Scooby to get off.

"Ah, is that right?" Bruce asked.

Daphne nodded as she gestured towards Shaggy and Scooby and continued, "Mr. Wayne, I would like to introduce my friends from Coolsville, Norville Rogers and his dog Scooby-Doo."

"Rog? Rhere?" Scooby piped up and glanced around, while Daphne turned towards Shaggy.

"Shag, Scooby, this is Mr. Bruce Wayne, an old and long-time friend of my father's." The redhead continued.

"Like, pleased to meet you, Mr. Wayne." Shaggy extended his hand.

"Likewise, Norville." Bruce smiled as he shook Shaggy's offered hand before turning towards Scooby and added, "You must've been a very good boy, Scooby Doo."

"Rawww..." Scooby's cheeks flushed as Bruce reached over to pet him, prompting Shaggy and Daphne to chuckle lightly.

"So what brings you boys into town?" George asked as Shaggy turned towards him.

"Well, my father is attending the police chief's conference at Gotham Central, Mr. Blake." Shaggy explained before gesturing towards the main road and added. "In fact, Scoob and I were on our way back to our hotel to meet with him, though I think he might be meeting with us a little later."

"What do you mean by that?" George prompted.

Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne wasted no time filling George and Bruce in on their idle chat with the police officer earlier.

"And so, that's why I've offered Shaggy and Scooby to stick around with us for dinner." Daphne finished. "I figured that they could use some more company while their father is busy."

"I see." Bruce nodded thoughtfully. "In that case, why don't you boys come along with us as we head back to Wayne Manor for dinner, and after that, we can drop you both off at your hotel."

"Sounds swell with me, Mr. Wayne." Shaggy smiled.

Bruce smiled back as he glanced at the time on his watch, then he said, "Then, let's get moving and head back home before the traffic gets worse, shall we?"

"Right away, Master Bruce." Alfred nodded.

* * *

Later that evening, over at Wayne Manor, the group were seated together in the dining room. They have all finished their dinner and are presently polishing off the desert Alfred had whipped up.

"Like, wow." Shaggy remarked as he whipped his chin with a napkin. "That was great cooking, Mr. Pennyworth. How'd you pick up such a fine recipe?"

Alfred smiled. "Just hard work and persistence, wouldn't you agree, Master Bruce?"

"Yes, indeed." Bruce agreed, but before he could continue, he was interrupted by the telephone ringing on the desk in his private study, prompting Alfred to get up from his seat and walk over to answer it.

As Alfred went to answer the telephone, Bruce turned towards Shaggy and Scooby and said, "So I take it that you are also in university or college, correct, Norville?"

"Yeah, I am." Shaggy nodded. "Like Daph, I'm doing my undergraduate studies at the Coolsville State University."

"Ah." Bruce arched his eyebrows briefly. "What major?"

"Biomedical studies." Shaggy replied. "Like, I'm looking at becoming a veterinarian."

"That a fact?" Bruce asked as he turned towards Daphne, who nodded.

"Shag's got a very soft spot for animals, Mr. Wayne." The redhead explained.

"Like Scooby Doo, for instance." George added.

Bruce nodded, but before he could say something, Alfred returned to the dining room and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, sirs, but there's a phone call for you, Master Wayne."

"Oh?" George raised an eyebrow as Bruce got up from his seat. "Who could be calling at this time?"

"Probably one of the master's golfing buddies who wants to see if he'd be free to go hiking later this evening." Alfred offered.

George nodded as Bruce rushed over to his private study, during which he turned towards George briefly and said, "Sorry, George. Gotta take the call."

"No worries, take your time." George replied as Daphne turned towards Shaggy with a raised eyebrow.

As Bruce exited the dining room, Shaggy turned towards Alfred and asked, "Is Mr. Wayne always like that?"

"Well, I dare say that being Gotham's most eligible bachelor has its quirks and drawbacks." Alfred replied.

George nodded. "Yeah, I do notice."

There was some awkward silence in the air, though it was broken when Bruce returned to the dining room.

"Sorry, George, but I'm afraid I will need to grab a rain cheque for dessert." Bruce said apologetically.

"Your hiking engagement, I presume?" George raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Bruce shrugged apologetically.

"No need to be sorry." George said. "With the Batman lurking around, just be careful out there."

Bruce nodded before he turned towards Alfred and added, "In the meantime, it is getting late, so once our guests have finished up for dessert, you wouldn't mind driving them back to their hotel, would you, Alfred?"

"No, I won't, sir." Alfred replied as Shaggy and Scooby got up from their seats. "In fact, I think we should be on our way out right about now."

Picking up from Alfred's cue, Shaggy added, "Like, thanks for inviting Scoob and I over for dinner, Mr. Wayne."

"The pleasure's mine." Bruce smiled. "Hope we would see you boys around again."

"I'm sure Daphne would be happy to invite them over another day, Bruce." George interjected with a smile.

"Yes, indeed." Bruce nodded before he turned again and headed towards the living room.

As Bruce took his leave, Alfred turned towards Shaggy and Scooby and said, "Now, we'd better get moving now if we don't want to keep your father waiting."

"Of course not." Shaggy said before he and Scooby turned towards Daphne and added, "And thanks again for extending the offer, Daph."

"The pleasure's mine, guys." Daphne smiled as she reached over to hug Shaggy and pat Scooby in the head.

As Shaggy and Scooby followed Alfred to the front door and the Blakes were in the process of doing the dishes in the kitchen, Bruce glanced around before heading into the living room, where he glanced around once more before opening the glass cover of the grandfather clock and turned the minute and hour hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Gotham Central, Sam was conferring with Gordon in the latter's office following a trip to the crime scene that late afternoon.

"Any thoughts, Sam?" Gordon asked as he poured himself a mug of coffee.

"It is very peculiar indeed, Jim." Sam replied. "It is one thing that one body was found in the Gotham River completed drained flat with bite marks on her neck last night, and now another body with similar features turns up? Something's up."

"Indeed." Gordon agreed as he turned towards the Coolsville police chief. "You think that both victims were drained flat as a result of the marine life in the river, do you?"

"I highly doubt it." Sam said. "I mean, I haven't seen the first body myself, so I can't say for sure, but judging from what we saw on the second body, I highly doubt the marine life is capable of doing this, not where there are no other scars on the body."

"Which means that the victim's body was dumped in the river after she was killed." Gordon interjected. "Which then begs the question: Who is capable of doing this?"

"Not bats, that's for sure." Sam shook his head. "I'm no biologist, but I'm certain that vampire bats have bite marks that big, let alone have large appetite for a full body of human blood."

"Which could means there's something else going on." Gordon said. "I mean, think about it, Sam. Large bite marks on the neck, it's about as large as a human mouth, plus there are rope marks on the victim's wrists."

Sam frowned as he turned towards Gordon. "Like a sacrificial ritual, perhaps, but you can't possibly be suggesting that a vampire did this to the two victims, Jim?"

"I know how ridiculous this sounds, Sam, but do you have any other explanation on what caused the victim's deaths?" Gordon asked.

Sam paused his lips briefly as Gordon continued, "Which is also we should get a second opinion on all of this."

Raising his eyebrows, Sam said, "You're suggesting that we should contact your friend that lurks in the shadows, Jim? Isn't he just an urban legend?"

"Oh, you'll be surprised, Sam." Gordon replied. "Besides, if I'm not mistaken, you've got a falcon friend in Coolsville who seems to have built his nest in town."

Then, turning towards Montoya, Gordon added, "Montoya, I want you to have the signal ready to go in half an hour."

"Right away, sir." Montoya nodded before she left the office, and the commissioner turned towards Sam.

"Wanna check out the rooftop with me and wait for my friend and see what has he have to say in all of this, Sam?" Gordon asked.

Sam shrugged. "After what we've seen, I suppose I don't see why not."

* * *

Later, as the sun completely sets for the night, Sam, Gordon and Montoya were standing on the rooftop of police headquarters with the Bat-Signal lit.

"With the possibility of a vampire doing this to the victims, Jim, shouldn't you be worried about the public panic about your friend?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I know him, Sam." Gordon reassured him. "Batman never kills, not since he's began doing a whole lot of good for this city."

"Hmm." Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Considering my experiences with the Blue Falcon, I suppose you're right."

Gordon nodded, but before he could further elaborate, a voice suddenly said, "Talk."

Briefly surprised, Sam almost reached for his gun as he whipped around, in time to see the Batman standing a couple feet away from him and Gordon.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


End file.
